


Sui moti dei guai

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Writing Day [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, all'incirca comica, crack!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cominciò con le zanzare. Donna aveva occhio per gli insetti, ma anche e soprattutto per la loro assenza – per i primi da quando si era imbattuta in una vespa gigante, la seconda da quando aveva letto della mancanza delle api. Se per la Terra erano le api, per Mezzanotte e le relative strutture erano le zanzare.<br/>Non ne aveva visto una singola da quando era arrivata, e con somma gioia; ma ora un fastidioso ronzio le tormentava le orecchie. Era perplessa, ma non abbastanza perplessa da lasciare il proprio posto."<br/>Nota: questa storia è una stupidaggine nel peggior senso del termine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sui moti dei guai

**Author's Note:**

> [Summer Prompt #5](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/28901.html)

Donna aveva sempre avuto un’idea precisa del concetto di “scelta”. Scegliendo di cercare guai, si accettava di ottenere guai; scegliendo di vivere in tranquillità, si accettava implicitamente la possibilità di incontrare comunque guai. O il Dottore, ossia un guaio ambulante.  
Nonostante ciò, rinunciando al viaggio alle Cascate di Zaffiro e rimanendo nel Palazzo dell’Ozio, Donna dimenticò che probabilmente i guai sarebbero arrivati comunque.  
Cominciò con le _zanzare_. Donna aveva occhio per gli insetti, ma anche e soprattutto per la loro assenza – per i primi da quando si era imbattuta in una vespa gigante, la seconda da quando aveva letto della mancanza delle api. Se per la Terra erano le api, per Mezzanotte e le relative strutture erano le zanzare.  
Non ne aveva visto una singola da quando era arrivata, e con somma gioia; ma ora un fastidioso ronzio le tormentava le orecchie. Era perplessa, ma non abbastanza perplessa da lasciare il proprio posto, e che le radiazioni, gli insetti e quant’altro andassero al diavolo. Sempre se in effetti c’era qualcosa di simile al Diavolo qua quelle parti; non le interessava comunque abbastanza da consultare una guida turistica.  
L’unica cosa che avrebbe avuto, in effetti, voglia di fare (a parte languire al sole, e non importava sotto _quale_ sole) era chiamare uno sventurato cameriere, farsi portare una birra dal nome impronunciabile e denunciare la presenza dell’ospite sgradita.  
Lo sventurato cameriere era appena un ragazzo, probabilmente di quelli che lavoravano per la prima parte dell’estate per potersi permettere una vacanza durante la seconda parte.  
«Mi scusi?» chiese Donna.  
Il ragazzo si fermò. Il volto paffuto era parzialmente nascosto da un vassoio con alcuni drink. «Desidera qualcosa da bere?»  
«Uhm, lo stesso di ieri».  
Il cameriere aggrottò la fronte e borbottò qualcosa in tono interrogativo.  
Donna annuì. «Sì, quello lì».  
Rimase ancora sotto il sole, mettendo altra crema antiscottature a intervalli meno brevi di quanto non fosse prudente. Poco dopo il ragazzo si ripresentò con un nuovo vassoio, che poggiò sul tavolino di fianco alla sdraio di Donna. Conteneva un piattino con salatini a forma di lettere di un alfabeto non ben identificato e un bicchiere con una fetta di un frutto rosso intenso e al bordo e, all’interno, un liquido azzurro acceso nel quale galleggiavano delle palline arancioni dall’aria poco raccomandabile. Le palline si andavano già sciogliendo.  
Donna si accigliò. «Questo non è quello di ieri!»  
«Beh» si difese il ragazzo, indietreggiando «lei ha ordinato un» e ripeté il grugnito di poco prima.  
«Io non ho ordinato un... un _coso azzurro_!»  
«È la miglior bibita del Resort, davvero, io-»  
«È _azzurra_! È la miglior bibita di questo posto, ed è _azzurra_! Con i _pallini arancioni_!»  
«Sono granuli frizzanti creati dall’atmosfera stessa di Mezzanotte...»  
«L’atmosfera di Mezzanotte deve star male, allora, visto che adesso sono spuntate anche le _zanzare_!» Si era rizzata a sedere a metà della sdraio. «Pensavo di essermene finalmente liberata, che le radiazioni le friggessero, che non piacesse loro il posto – ma no, non era possibile! Anche nel Palazzo dell’Ozio c’è una dannatissima zanzara. Una? _Speriamo_ che sia una, se saltasse fuori che è una sola sarebbe solo un buon motivo per stare tranquilla, visto che considerato quanto è grande questo posto potrebbero essercene centinaia che io non ho visto».  
Tacque, e i marosi si calmarono.  
Il cameriere sembrò essere tentato di chiedere il permesso prima di parlare; ma, vedendo gli occhi infuriati di Donna, capì che non l’avrebbe ottenuto. Deglutì e cercò le parole. «Potrei portarle del» e grugnì in modo lievemente diverso.  
«No» rispose Donna. «Ascolti bene, signorino» sillabò «non-ho-intenzione-di-bere-assurdità! Si rende conto?»  
Ma urlava al vento. Il cameriere, tenendo alla propria pelle e alla saluta dei timpani, si era già dileguato.  
Donna sbuffò e si sdraiò nuovamente sul lettino, maledicendo mentalmente il ronzio che non abbandonava le sue orecchie. Nonostante quello, i guai dovevano essere finiti.  
Il sole rendeva scottante la pelle e tangibile il rischio di un’insolazione: il ronzio cresceva, si avvicinava e si evolveva. La sequenza di zeta – o come si chiamavano da quelle parti – andava variegandosi mentre cresceva, fino a formare parole di senso compiuto.  
«Dice che zi è lamentata di me, zignore? Donna Noble, zì. Oh, lei è molto gentile, zignore. Io zarò anche una proto zanzara, zignore, ma ho ancora contatti con zanzare clazziche a volontà. Non per questioni di vendetta da larve, eh, ma ho un buon nome che fa rizpettato...»  
Nella mente di Donna, a quel punto, fu nitido come i guai fossero appena cominciati.


End file.
